You're Always In My Heart
by Rainezeik
Summary: The story begins when toddler Santana accidentally causes the switch of her sister as she accidentally drops the name cards of the two babies' cribs in the nursery. Santana and Brittany Lopez grew up together as sisters but what will happened when they find out that they aren't really sisters? Will they develop feelings for each other? Based on Endless Love.
1. Life with you

**This story is based on an asian drama again entitled "ENDLESS LOVE AUTUMN IN MY HEART". I hope you will like it.**

**You're always in my heart**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Have you seen your sister? She's right there, Santana. She's very pretty, isn't she?" Maribel said to her 4 year-old daughter as they both stared at the nursery window. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Santana claps her hand as she agrees with her mama.

"Ms. Lopez."

"Yes?" Maribel turned around with Santana in her arms.

"You still have to sign these release papers."

"Okay." She puts down Santana on her feet. "I'll be right back, wait for me here okay?" then she kisses Santana's forehead.

Maribel Lopez and Judy Fabray-Lopez are married. Santana Lopez was born via IVF. Maribel carried her, and now Judy gave birth to their second daughter, a beautiful blonde baby named Brittany.

The nursery door opens and Santana followed her mama inside. Being a naughty child, Santana roam around the nursery and walk towards her sister's crib.

She reaches out her hand to touch the nametag of her sister, then her left hand touch the other baby crib's name. She studied them as if she understands what is written.

"Santana. Where are you?" she heard her mama's voice and she dropped both of the nametags then she immediately run towards her mama.

Unknowingly to them, this mistake will change the life of two girls.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oh my god. She's really so pretty."

"She's so perfect."

"I'm in love with her."

Santana rolled her eyes as she heard the not-so-quiet whispering of the three girls outside the art room. They're distracting her and its making her irritated. She knows she's gorgeous but she's getting sick of too much attention. Girls are practically throwing themselves in front of her but she never gave them her attention.

Santana Fabray-Lopez is a sophomore student in Ohio High, private school for girls. Her gorgeous brunette hair, her plump lips, tan skin and mesmerizing brown eyes makes her the center of attention in school. Girls adore her. Teachers always favor her. Her mysterious and quiet attitude even makes her desirable to all.

A sudden thud of the door made her stop what she was doing.

"Santana." The girl, who just entered the room, said.

Santana's eyes bore into hers.

"Is it true that you threw my letter away?" she boldly asked, as she handed her the love letter.

Santana let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw it away. But the sender's name wasn't written so I couldn't send it back to you."

The 6th grade girl fought back her tears, "Don't you like me?"

Santana was about to answer when she saw Brittany in the doorway. Their eyes locked for a moment.

Then Santana faced the girl once again, "There is someone else." She softly said.

"Who is she?" the girl asked, almost teary-eyed.

Santana didn't answer.

The girl waited but Santana turned her back from her. The girl run towards the door, her heart broken into pieces, and eventually she bumped against Brittany.

Brittany stared at the retreating girl, pity in her eyes.

Santana took a deep breath, shook her head then she continued what she was painting before she was interrupted.

Brittany walked slowly towards Santana. She stopped behind the brunette.

"What is it?" Santana asked sharply, turning around to face Brittany.

Wordlessly, Brittany handed her a box, given by one of her classmates, for Santana.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed. She took the box and angrily throws it into the bin. "You're doing this too?!" she said irritably.

Brittany was about to answer when Santana beats her out of it by walking out of the door.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" Brittany asked as she followed Santana outside the school.

Santana ignored her.

"I'm such an idiot. My sister is mad at me because I am such an idiot." She said to herself, making eye contact on the ground.

Santana stopped, then turned towards her blonde sister. "I told you not to call yourself that. You are far from that, Britt-Britt."

Brittany's eyes twinkled as she met Santana's gaze. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

Santana caught her wrist and tugged Brittany along with her. "I can't be mad at you." She softly said.

"Really?" Brittany asked.

Santana pinched her cheeks. "Of course."

Brittany's cheeks reddened at the gesture.

"I love it when your blushing like a tomato Britt-Britt!" Santana exclaimed teasingly.

"I'm not!"

Santana endlessly teases her while running away. Brittany followed.

Santana and Brittany Fabray-Lopez are the daughters of Maribel Lopez and Judy Fabray. Santana is 16 years old while Brittany is 12. Santana got her looks from her mama while Brittany got her blonde physique from Judy. Both of them were conceived via IVF.

* * *

"Mom." Brittany asked while Judy is combing her gorgeous blonde hair.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I was just wondering. Why am I not smart like you and mama? Or even like Santana?" she asked innocently.

"Who told you you're not smart? You are smart sweetie." Judy said softly.

"Some of my classmates once told me why I don't have a talent in painting like Santana? And why am I not smart like her? She's my sister. I should be smart too." She said, pouting.

"Brittany, you don't have to be like your sister. You are different. You are special too. Both of you are special, you don't have to be alike in many ways." Judy said, kissing Brittany in her forehead.

"I know." Brittany said, "But sometimes I really want to be like Santana. She's just so popular, smart, beautiful, talented, big boo-" Brittany looked down at herself, then stopped abruptly. But her mother already caught what she was about to say. Her mom giggled uncontrollably and teased her by tickling her.

"So my baby girl wants to have big boobs like her sister?" Judy said teasingly.

Brittany blushed hard. "Mom!" she whines.

* * *

"San, do you think I could get elected for class president?" Brittany asked worriedly.

Santana stopped and looked at her. "Of course. You are the best in your class Britt-Britt." She said smiling.

Brittany pouted. "I am not the best, San." She whispered softly. "Quinn Pierce is the best in our class."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Quinn Pierce? Is she the one torturing you and-"

Brittany shook her head. "No. No." she said, lying. Quinn is her greatest rival in class. She tried to befriend her but the blonde refused to be friends with her. Quinn always treats her as an enemy. And she's not very subtle in showing it.

Santana cupped her sister's chin and forced her to meet her gaze, "Listen Britt-Britt. You're special. Don't let others make you feel bad about yourself okay?"

Brittany nods her head and smiled. "Thank you San. You're the best sister ever."

Santana smiled, nod her head and then they continued walking towards the school entrance.

* * *

"Santana!"

Santana turned around to face the person who called her from behind. She scrunched her eyebrows at the blonde girl.

"Can you help me with my project?" the blonde girl asked, meeting Santana's eyes.

"Who are you?" Santana asked annoyingly, "I don't even know you. I can't help you with that. I am a busy person." She said, and then walked away leaving the blonde girl behind.

"Quinn!"

Santana heard another girl's voice. She turned around once again just in time to see another student approaching the blonde girl. "You're Quinn Pierce?" she asked.

"Yes." The blonde girl answered.

Santana studied her. The blonde is pretty. She looks smart but she looks bitchy enough to torture Brittany. Santana doesn't like her. No one messes with Brittany and gets away with it.

"I can't help you." She said then walked away once again leaving an annoyed Quinn.

* * *

The teacher announced the president of the class and Brittany won over Quinn. Brittany gave her thank you speech and the whole class clapped. Except Quinn who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So, congratulations once again Brittany. And congratulations to Quinn too for being top of our class once again." The teacher announced. "Let's congratulate her too."

Quinn stands up, smiled and said "Thank you." She looked at Brittany and smirked.

Brittany was about to congratulate her when Quinn turned her back away from her.

The teacher continued, "As you all know, we will choose a representative that will compete for the illustrated poem exhibit against another class. And I chose Brittany to represent us."

Brittany smiled widely. The whole class clapped. Quinn gritted her teeth. She thinks she should be the one to represent the class because she's the best, the top of the class. But Brittany will always be her rival. Her mortal enemy.

"And since Santana Lopez is Brittany's sister, we could always ask for her help with the project right Brittany?"

Brittany nods. Quinn rolled her eyes. She thinks Brittany is always stealing her light. For her, it will always be Brittany. Brittany. Brittany. She won't be able to get everyone's attention as long as Brittany Fabray-Lopez is in her way. She hates Brittany but if she will just be honest with herself, she WANTS to be like her. If only she is a Fabray-Lopez.

* * *

Brittany spent her after class hours in the library. She felt the need to study harder because she wasn't a genius like her sister. She needs to study exceptionally hard to achieve higher grades. She doesn't want to disappoint her family. It's already late when Brittany left the library. She hurriedly went inside the girl's bathroom first. But after a while, she heard a lock sound from the outside. She tried to open the door but she was locked in. She cried for help but no one was answering her. She checked her phone but the battery was already empty. It's getting late and she had no choice but to stay there for the night but she was hoping Santana would try to look for her. But she remembered that she told her not to wait for her because she had to do a project with her classmates after school. Now she's going to be stuck in here.

* * *

Santana kept looking at her watch wondering what is taking Brittany so long. She tried to call her but Brittany's phone was off. She stood up from the couch when she heard her mama's voice.

"Where are you going?" Maribel Lopez asked her daughter.

"I'm going to look for Brittany." She said firmly.

"Aren't you being a little overprotective?" her mama told her, smiling.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not." She crossed her arms.

Maribel grinned widely. "I'm just so glad you and your sister get along so well Santana."

Judy Fabray-Lopez came out of the kitchen, "Of course, our daughters love each other. Right Sanny?"

Santana blushed, but then she just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." Then she walked out of the door, leaving her two smiling moms.

* * *

Santana went to Tina's house and found out that Brittany wasn't there. She went back at the school hoping that she could find Brittany. The school was empty. There are no signs of her sister. She was about to leave when she heard a faint cry.

"Brittany! Is that you?" she asked loudly.

"Santana! I'm here!"

"Where are you?" she asked again.

"I was locked here in the bathroom. Help me get out." Brittany said loudly, her voice quivering.

Santana walked towards the girl's bathroom near the library. It was locked from the outside. Somebody purposely locked her sister in. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth in anger.

She opened the door and found a teary-eyed Brittany sitting on the floor.

"Britt! Oh god, what happened?"

As soon as Brittany sees Santana, she hugged her tightly.

"Santana…" Brittany cried in her arms.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe." She said quietly.

"Thank you…" Brittany murmured against her ear.

* * *

The next day, Santana found out that Quinn was the one who locked Brittany yesterday inside the bathroom. Brittany didn't tell her but Tina did. She was furious.

"Tina, we're not even sure of that." Brittany said, panic in her voice as she sees Santana clenching her fist.

"I am sure! I heard their conversation." Tina said indignantly.

"Where is she?!" Santana said dangerously, narrowing her eyes.

"She left the school already." Tina answered.

Santana walked away from them as she tried to catch Quinn outside.

Brittany tried to stop her. "San, it's okay. I'm okay."

Santana ignored her. She saw Quinn walking down the street and called her name. "Quinn Pierce!"

Quinn turned around and Santana's eyes are locked on hers.

But then something unexpected happened.

Someone pushed her away followed by a crash sound.

Her eyes went wide as she saw Brittany lying on the street, bleeding.

"Brittany!" she screamed.

* * *

"What happened?"

"Where is she?"

Maribel and Judy asked in unison as soon as they saw Santana, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh my god! Where is she?" Judy asked again, panic in her voice.

"It was my fault." Santana whispered, looking down on the floor. "She saved me. It was my fault." She clenched her fist. Maribel hugged her.

"She's badly hurt. She needs to have an operation." Santana said, her eyes still locked on the floor.

* * *

"How long will the surgery take?" Maribel asked the doctor.

"You don't have much to worry about. She'll have a scar but other than that, she will be fine. But she'll need a blood transfusion."

"I'll give her my blood." Judy said.

"Your daughter's blood type is B." the doctor said.

"That's impossible." Maribel said. "She must be Type O. We're both Type O and the sperm donor is also Type O. That can't be."

"The lab results showed that your daughter is Type O Mrs. Lopez." The doctor insisted, showing them the laboratory results of Brittany. "If you're both Type O and the sperm donor is Type O. She can't be Type B."

Maribel and Judy's eyes widen at the implication.

"We should run a blood test." The doctor suggested.

* * *

The results are in and both of them are Type O. They also have a copy of the laboratory results of the sperm donor. Both Maribel and Judy understood what that means. Brittany is not their daughter.

"Let's talk." Maribel started as they were inside the car.

"We should go back. Brittany needs me there." Judy whispered, tears in her eyes.

"We should talk." Maribel repeated.

"Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about."

"Her blood type." Maribel said softly.

"So what? Brittany is my daughter. She is ours! There is nothing to talk about!" Judy said harshly.

Maribel exhaled a deep breath. "She may not be our daughter."

"Don't!" Judy said loudly. "No!"

* * *

Santana caressed Brittany's forehead. "Britt. I can't handle seeing you like this. Please wake up." She breathed in deeply. "I'm scared you'll never wake up." Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you…" Brittany's voice is weak.

"Britt-Britt!" Santana hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Are you crying?" Brittany asked.

Santana wiped her tears away. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." Brittany smiled weakly.

"Don't ever do that again okay?" Santana said as she caressed the blonde's forehead.

"Where are mama and mommy?"

"They went out to get clothes for you."

"They must be worried." Brittany said.

Santana nod her head. "We all were. Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

Brittany smiles. "Okay."

"Love you Britt-Britt."

"Love you too San."


	2. The revelation

**CHAPTER 2**

"There were two babies born on that day." The doctor told Maribel. "Mother's names are Judy Fabray and Susan Pierce." Then he continued, "Mrs. Susan Pierce baby's blood type is O and your baby's blood type is B."

Maribel felt that her world came crashing down in front of her. That just means that Brittany isn't their daughter. "Are you sure about this?"

The doctor nods, "That's what the record shows Maribel."

This is a very confidential matter but because of the power of the Lopez Family, Maribel was able to asked about this information. Not to mention, the doctor is a really good friend of the Lopezes.

"If your daughter is Type B, they must've been switched after their first sample was taken. I promise to have an investigation regarding this issue."

Maribel clenches her fist. This isn't happening. She felt weak upon hearing the truth.

* * *

"Quinn!"

Quinn heard her name being called and was surprised upon seeing Santana at their neighborhood.

"What?" she arrogantly asked.

"You want me to help you with your project right?"

Quinn smirks. "Why?"

Santana ignored her. "Let me do it for you."

Quinn crosses her arms. "Why? Did Brittany ask you to do it?"

Santana clenches her fist but still, she remained calm. "Stop harassing Brittany from now on."

Quinn raises her eyebrow. "You really think I'm a bad person?"

"If you're not, then stop harassing my sister!" Santana loses her control at the girl. "If you don't stop, I won't forgive you. So I'm going to do your project so you could stop harassing her from now on!"

Quinn gritted her teeth. "Shouldn't you be asking me nicely instead of threatening me?" then she smirks again, "I might consider it if you get down on your knees."

Without thinking, Santana drops on her knees in front of Quinn. Even Quinn herself was shocked by Santana's gesture.

"Satisfied?" Santana asked, still kneeling in front of her, then she look at Quinn straight into her eyes, "Don't bother Brittany anymore."

Quinn felt hurt. Her jealousy for Brittany just increases more. Everybody loves Brittany but no one loves her. She doesn't have a loving sister like Santana who's willing to do this for her.

Brittany has a loving family, which she doesn't have. Life is unfair for her! She's much smarter and talented than Brittany but all she has is a careless mother and an abusive elder brother.

She ran away from Santana as fast as she can, tears welling in her eyes. She really hates her life.

Quinn Pierce hates being a 'Pierce'. If only she is a Fabray-Lopez.

* * *

Brittany was out of the hospital after a week, she was so excited to come back to school. She knows that her mommy was worried about her because she sensed a different aura from her. Her mommy's eyes look sad that's why she made sure that she's okay.

She saw Santana preparing to ride her bike. She approached her sister then said, "Hi San. Can I ride with you today?"

Santana smiled but she decided to tease her for a bit. "Why? Don't you want to ride your own bike? I thought you want to grow up fast and become independent?"

Brittany pouted. Santana smiled at that. As usual, she surrendered. "Okay. Okay. Come ride with me Britt-Britt."

Brittany gave Santana a toothy grin.

* * *

Brittany heard a commotion outside the school main entrance. Her eyes widen as she saw Quinn being dragged by a boy at the corner. She faintly heard their conversation and she immediately ran towards them when she saw the blonde boy is about to hit Quinn.

"Stop!" she yelled.

Quinn widen her eyes as she saw Brittany approaching.

"Go away Sam!" she hissed.

"Give me money first you bitch!" the boy said, his eyes blazing with anger.

"You want money?" Brittany fished out of her pocket. She was about to give it to the boy when Quinn shoved her hand, dropping the money on the floor.

"Don't! Just leave Brittany!." Quinn gritted her teeth.

"Why! You bitch!" The boy picked up the money and tried to hit Quinn once again but Brittany pushed him away, guarding Quinn with her own body. The boy laughed. "Thanks for these." Then he turned to Quinn. "My sister is lucky to have you as her friend." He said then walked away.

Brittany turned to face Quinn. "He's your brother?"

There was pity all over Brittany's face that Quinn wants to die out of embarrassment.

"Just leave me alone!" she said then ran away from her.

Brittany just followed her with her eyes. She understands that Quinn wants to be alone after what happened.

* * *

Brittany woke up in the middle of the night. She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when she heard her parent's conversation.

"I can't believe you did that Maribel!" Judy said, verging with tears.

"I just want to know the truth." Maribel softly answered as she caressed Judy's back.

"I can't believe it. This is not happening! Brittany is my daughter!"

Brittany gasped. What is happening? She was confused with the flow of her parents' conversation.

"Don't you want to meet your real daughter?" Maribel asked softly but Brittany heard it. "Her name is Quinn. She is our real daughter Judy and she has the right to meet her real parents."

"What do you mean by that mama?"

Brittany heard Santana asked.

Their eyes met and she saw the fury in Santana's eyes at the revelation of her parents.

Judy's tears were unstoppable as she saw Brittany. She immediately approaches her and hugs her tightly.

Brittany was shocked too. She couldn't move as she let her tears fall down on her cheeks.

And that marks the beginning of Brittany Pierce's real world.

* * *

"_I want you to come to Spain with us Britt. Please come with us."_

"_I can't San." She said, tears welled in her eyes. "I can't leave my mom here all alone. I don't have a father. My brother already left us. I can't leave my mom like that."_

_Santana hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you." She said between tears. "This is unfair. Life is unfair. I don't want to leave you here."_

"_When are you leaving? It will take a long time right? When are you coming back? What if you forgot about me?" Brittany bit her bottom lip, "Please don't forget about me." Brittany said softly._

_Santana's tears were unstoppable as she asked, "Britt, what did you want to be reborn as? You still remember your answer to me before?"_

_Brittany nods. "A tree." She answered. _

"_I'll remember that. Even if I forget everything, I'll remember that. A tree." Santana said softly. She took Brittany's hand and caressed it. _

"_I'm going to come back for you, keep that in mind." She said with conviction as she looked at Brittany's blue eyes. _

"_I'll wait for you, San. I'll always be here waiting for you." She said between tears. _

_Santana wiped Brittany's tears away. "Wait for me. I promise to come back for you." Then she kissed Brittany's cheeks. "Take care of yourself."_

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER…**

_"Santana. Where are you?"_ Santana rolled her eyes as soon as she heard her friend-slash-personal assistant on the other line. "_You have a meeting with-"_

She cuts her off. "Cancel it. I have personal things to attend to here in Ohio." This is the only time she was able to leave all off her business endeavors. This is her 'alone' time and she's going to use it to find 'her'.

_"Ohio? What are you doing there? Oh my god Santana-" _

"Just trust me with this Rachel. I need to do this. I need to go now. Cancel my entire meetings okay? Bye!" she ended the call.

"Hi." She greeted the old lady.

"Yes?" the old lady answered.

"Susan Pierce lives here right? With her daughter Brittany? Because I'm here for about 20minutes and no one is answering the door." She said.

"Oh. They moved away long time ago." The old lady said.

Santana dropped her shoulders. "Do you know where?"

The old lady shook her head.


	3. I have to

**CHAPTER 3**

Her shoulders slumped as she listened to the old lady. She wanted to cry. She wanted to blame herself for taking a long time to come back for her. Lord knows she wants to come back but she was occupied with so many things; her studies in Paris, her mom getting sick, and with her taking over the family business. She doesn't even have time for herself.

But still, she really misses her. She misses her so badly. She tried to contact her when they arrive in Spain 10 years ago but Brittany's mom cut her off. She told her to leave her family alone. She shouldn't have listened. If only…

"They never came back." The old lady continued, "Rumors spread that it's because of her brother Sam. Her brother is a terrible person."

* * *

Brittany rolled her eyes as she saw her co-worker listens to their 'pervert' guest and her apple of the day or should she say 'apple of the hour'.

Marley and Kitty were giggling endlessly as they listen to the conversation.

"What do you want me to do babe?"

"Remove everything."

Marley covered her hand, her eyes wide as they imagined what was happening there in the room.

And then sounds of moan were heard but Brittany already pressed the cancel button.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Why did you do that Brittany?"

"You were listening to our guest's private-"

But Kitty cut her off. "She wants us to listen."

Then the phone rang. Brittany answered it. "Room Service. Good morning."

"Mrs. Pierce. You were listening weren't you?" The guest said in an obvious teasing voice.

Brittany looked at the two girls beside her. "I wasn't listening." She answered.

"I told you it's okay to listen. I don't mind. Was that too much for you?"

"No. I don't-"

But the woman on the other line cut her off, "Anyway I need housekeeping service. I have some laundry here. And do you want to have lunch tomorrow?"

"What for?" Brittany asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just grateful. I'm not interested in a 37 year old woman you know."

"I can't." Brittany finished.

"You can't? You're really that ugly?" the woman laughed.

Brittany shook her head and ended the call.

"Who is that? It's Emily right?" Marley asked immediately.

Brittany looked at them. "I haven't asked the guest name." she answered.

"Oh please. You should have asked her. Anyway I will be the one to tell you. Her name is Emily Fields. She's a long time guest in this hotel and a VIP. I haven't seen her but others said she's gorgeous. Totally gorgeous." Kitty answered, her eyes dreamy.

Brittany is not interested actually. All she knows is that the guest is an arrogant pervert.

"And how did you become 37 years old?" Marley asked, smiling.

Brittany flashed her toothy smile, and avoided the question. "Gotta go to work. See you later."

* * *

Emily smiled as she recalled the day she had a conversation with Mrs. Pierce.

She was drunk at that time and felt hot all over.

_"Room Service." _

_ "Hey. Why is it so hot in here?" She slurred._

_ "Okay ma'am. What is the problem exactly?" _

_ "My problem? My problem? I have many problems and you not solving my problem is making me annoyed and-"_

_ "Excuse me?" the girl on the other line answered. But then she heard her breathe deeply. "Okay. You are having problem with the ventilation system. Am I right?"_

_ "That's what I'm telling you in the first place!" she said, she was really drunk. _

_ "Let me teach you a quick fix okay? Go to the bathroom. Take the showerhead by your left and lift it with your hand. Do you see a little knob? Press it with your right hand." _

_She followed what the girl on the other line said. And her eyes became wide when the cold water met her face. _

"_What the-!" She was fuming with anger. "How dare you talk to me like that, you little b-!"_

"_I am sorry ma'am." The other girl said but sarcasm was evident in her voice. "You sound like a kid. How old are you? Me? I am 37 and I have two kids so…"_

_And the girl continues to rant about her lifestyle that Emily just ended the fucking call. _

She can't help but laugh at the memory of the girl in the hotel. She hasn't seen Mrs. Pierce but she admires her. She loved to tease her so she could talk to her again on the phone. She likes older women too, and the girl's voice is sexy nevertheless. Married or single, she doesn't mind.

"Fields!"

She turned to face the person who called her here in the busy street of New York.

"Oh my god! Lopez! You're here!"

Santana smiled at her.

"What brings you here?"

"I came to see you." Santana said. "But I have to admit I'm surprised you're still here."

Emily shook her head. "I have to stay. The company needs me. Not that I am competent in these business. You know how I love being free and how I hated being stuck in an office. But my father wants me to continue the legacy. He is forcing me to continue it actually. He said it's time."

"I thought you're just here to meet New York women." Santana said, teasing her.

"Oh of course! Business mixing with pleasure is my kind of business." Emily said, winking at Santana.

Santana laughed. "You haven't changed. Wait till Quinn knew about this."

"Oh please. You're sister and I broke up years ago." She said, rolling her eyes.

"But she's still in love with you." Santana said. "You know what, if you're not my best friend, I would have kick your ass a long time ago."

Emily grinned, "Yeah I know but you haven't so that's a good sign right."

Santana gave her a hearty laugh. "You're a bitch."

She laughed too. "Anyway, what really brings you here?" They arrive at Emily's room. "Don't tell me you miss me. I don't believe it."

"Nice place you have here."

Emily winked again, "I know right?" Emily stays at the penthouse where she could enjoy the city lights view.

"So, don't you get bored here living alone?"

"I have a certain 37 year old woman to keep me company." She said, grinning.

"Who is that?" Santana asked, curious. "You like older women now? That old?"

Emily laughed. "She's my personal favorite housekeeping operator in the hotel. I haven't seen her though. I just like teasing her over the phone."

"She knows you're the owner's daughter?"

"Nope. I have no intention of telling that to her just yet."

"Stop fooling around with your employees Em." Santana said in an authoritative manner.

"I am not." Emily laughed, and then she said in a serious tone, "Anyway, how is Hanna? I miss the times that I was painting with you and Hannah in Barcelona. I miss being there. My father said I could do anything except painting."

"She's okay. She's coming here though in a week's time. Quinn is having a runway show here in New York. We're going there together to watch and give our support. You should go too. Quinn would be ecstatic to see you there."

Emily smiled, "You mean Quinn would be angry if I'm not present there."

Santana laughed. "Yeah."

"I have to tell you something though." Santana continued, "I'm getting engaged this week."

"With Hanna Marin?" Emily asked, her eyes wide.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Of course with Hanna. Who do you think?"

Emily snickered. "Just kidding. I know how faithful you are. Anyway, congratulations. I'm still happy for you. This is me being a good best friend though. Otherwise I'm gonna tell you to call off the engagement and enjoy being one of the gorgeous bachelorette in the world like myself." She stands up and emphasized her point.

Santana just shook her head. Someday, Emily will meet a girl who would change her life forever and obviously, it's not her sister Quinn. She can't wait for that thing to happened though. She wants her best friend to settle down for good. Like her with Hanna.

* * *

Emily woke up in the middle of night. She went out of her room and saw Santana drinking beer.

"Loving the city lights?"

Santana tear up her gaze away from the city lights.

"Yeah."

"You look sad. Is that supposed to be the reaction of a woman getting engaged? Tell me what is the problem. What really brings you back here in US?"

Santana drinks her beer. "There is this girl."

"Oh my God Santana. You're cheating?"

"No. It's not like that. There's this hidden girl in our family. "

"Who is she?"

Santana looked at the stars. "I want to tell her about my engagement. I want to tell her everything about my life."

"Then have you told her?"

"No. She's gone. I went back to Ohio but she doesn't live there anymore. I want to see her. I have to see her." Santana said. "I have to."


	4. Destiny

**CHAPTER 4**

"Do you remember?" Hanna asks suddenly. Santana looks at her, puzzled.

"What?" Santana asks.

Hanna came to New York to support Quinn's runway show. Santana is applying her lip-gloss when Hanna asks her this question.

"Do you remember the first thing you asked me when we first met?"

Santana stares at the beauty in front of her. Her fiancée.

This blue-eyed blonde that reminds her of someone. She smiles at her then nods.

Hanna continues, "You asked me what I wanted to be when I have the chance to be reborn."

"I remember." I said, giving her a simple smile.

"Do you remember my answer too?" Hanna asks.

The brunette look away, it hurts to remember. She misses her. So much. "A tree." She answers softly.

Hanna smiles, and then she places her hand on top of Santana's hand and caresses it.

"I love you Santana. I will make you happy, I promise." Hanna said then kisses Santana softly on her lips.

After a while, "So have you seen your first love?" Hanna asks, she feels jealous but she trusts Santana and she knows Santana won't hurt her.

Santana shakes her head and gives her a smile.

"What is her name?" Hanna asks, curious.

"Tree."

* * *

Emily has an idea. She doesn't know why she is super curious what Mrs. Pierce actually looks like. She knows their age gap but who knows, Mrs. Pierce might turn out to be an MILF. Mother she will love to fuck. The idea made her smile devilishly.

So, she dials the operator and made her way to the office.

"Wait. Don't hang up. I really have this problem that I want you to solve." She said, buying time while she walks towards the office.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. See…I have this problem regarding-" then she stops midsentence.

She is now face to face with 37 years old Mrs. Pierce.

And she doesn't look old at all. The girl in front of her is absolutely gorgeous. Simple but nevertheless, gorgeous.

She ends the call and the girl in front of her widens her eyes.

Emily smirks, "What is your true name?"

The blonde swallows hard, "Brittany Pierce."

* * *

Emily summons the blonde outside. Brittany agrees because she is a guest in the hotel, she has to obey.

"You." Emily said.

"Yes ma'am." She replies confidently.

"How dare you look at me like that?" then Emily smirks, "Two kids?"

"Yes ma'am. But I didn't say they were my children." She said.

Emily rolls her eyes, "You!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"You said you were thirty seven. You did say that, didn't you?" Emily asks again.

"I did."

"What?" Emily walk towards her.

"I only said that because you seemed like a player. Is that wrong?" Brittany smirks.

Emily widens her eyes. She was speechless.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't take too much time off from my work." Brittany said.

Again, Emily didn't say anything.

"By the way ma'am, it was so fascinating listening in on your social life. But." She emphasizes, "Other women don't like that." then she walks away.

Emily widens her eyes; this girl definitely catches her attention.

* * *

Emily can't stop thinking of her. The blonde invades her mind non-stop. Is she straight? But for Emily, a straight girl is not a problem. She can easily bend the girl; she is THAT kind of lesbian. She is hot, gorgeous and rich. She is every girl's dreams.

Drinking her wine, she dials the operator again.

"Room service."

Emily smirks. Great. Pierce is on the other line.

"Can you connect me with this number?" she slurs the number.

"Okay ma'am." The blonde replied.

The call connected.

"Hello?" the other line replies.

"Hello?" Emily slurs again, "You know my taste in women right? Am I a player who makes move on just anybody?" she continues. She knows that Brittany is still listening. She wants to annoy her.

"What are you talking about-?"

"Mrs. Pierce, what do you really think of me?" Emily continues, clearly drunk.

Santana stops. Her brows furrow. Mrs. Pierce? She mentally asks herself. It couldn't be.

"She is nowhere near my type!" Emily rants. "My types are more like Angelina Jolie and Catherine Zeta-Jones. While for me, she looks like a blonde with no-"

Brittany, on the other line, is totally annoyed. How could she tell something like that to her. She was about to hang up when she heard the other line's voice.

"Emily Fields, what are you talking about? You are such an ass. What is this really all about?" the raspy voice said.

Brittany widens her eyes. She recognizes that voice.

The voice continues, "Aren't you curious at me at all? You didn't attend my engagement party yesterday. You are my best friend."

"What?" Emily asks.

Someone tap Brittany's shoulder. She turns around. "What are you doing?" her co-worker asks.

She shakes her head. Then she hangs up.

"Engagement?" she repeats. Her heart beats fast.

* * *

Emily classified herself as a stalker for Ms. Brittany Pierce. It is true. The blonde is not her type. She doesn't like simple girls. She wasn't attracted to them. But this girl is different. She is something. She is a challenge and Emily Fields never backs down on a challenge.

So she decided to pull off some strings. Being an owner's daughter has its perks.

She mentally congratulates herself.

* * *

Emily is having her moment in the pool of the hotel when Brittany came, in her housekeeping uniform.

"Your personal maid? What do you have against me?" she asks, loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily smiles, she didn't answer until she got out of the pool.

Brittany's eyes widen as soon as she saw her, in her two-piece bikini.

Emily grabs her towel and wipes her face. She looks at her with that seductive look on her face.

Brittany grits her teeth. "I'm just an operator. I'm not even a full-time employee. What would people think?" she breathe hard, "My manager already has the wrong idea about me. If any rumor starts, I will be fired."

"You won't." Emily assured her.

"Will you be responsible if I get fired?" Brittany asks, her brows furrowed. She knows she wasn't supposed to talk to guests like these but she can't afford to lose this job.

"You won't get fired Ms. Pierce." Emily smirks as she walks towards her.

Brittany steps backward.

"I hate you."

Emily laughs. "Oh come on, you don't mean that."

Brittany let out an exasperated breath. She walks away.

Emily shouts, "Be ready okay? I need room service 24/7!"

Brittany grits her teeth in annoyance.

Emily, on the other hand, is excited.

* * *

Brittany goes inside Emily's penthouse to deliver the food she ordered. Emily was nowhere to be found. Brittany then saw how untidy she was. So she starts to clean the room and wash the dishes. She even vacuums the room because it was that dirty.

Then she has an idea; she puts a lot of chili powder on her pizza and smiles to herself.

* * *

After 2 hours, Emily once again calls Brittany in her room. Brittany enters the room just to notice Emily looking for something.

"Yes ma'am?" she asks.

"Have u seen my watch? I just place it here a while ago."

Brittany widens her eyes. "I saw that. It was just there." Then she opens her mouth, "Oh my god. I must have mistakenly take it away with the rubbish." Then Brittany ran away and goes directly to the garbage room.

Emily smiles devilishly.

* * *

Emily is eating in the hotel's restaurant when Brittany came over. She presents an ordinary watch in the table.

"What is this?" Emily asks.

"I haven't found your watch but I promise I'll look for it over and over. But for the meantime, can you use this one until I find it or I could pay it, please?" Brittany said, her face gloomy.

"That is one expensive watch Ms. Pierce. And it was given by my mom. You can never replace it." Emily said, as she continues to eat.

"I know ma'am. But just give me time to-"

Emily cuts her off, "Good thing, it wasn't lost." She smirks. "Thanks for the spicy pizza by the way." Then she winks at her.

Brittany starts to cry.

"It was just a prank Pierce." She laughs. "Don't overreact."

Brittany wipes her tears away; she lifts the glass in front of her, and tosses the water directly to Emily's face.

"A prank? I went through every garbage bag looking for that watch. And you say it was just a prank?" Brittany's tears betray her. "I hate people like you!" then she notices people staring at her, "I'm sorry." She ran away.

Emily realizes her mistake. She then, stares at the ordinary watch on her table.

* * *

"How could you throw a glass of water at one of our guests?" Sue Sylvester, the manager of the hotel, said. "Don't you have any manners?"

Brittany lowers her head. She is guilty.

"I'm sorry. Please don't fire me. I need this job."

"Then you know what to do, go apologize." Sue continues, "If she accepts your apology then you still have your job."

Brittany nods her head.

* * *

The knock on the door stops Emily from pacing back and forth in her room.

She opens the door and her heart beats fast as she saw Brittany on the other side of the door.

"Come in." Emily said.

Brittany follows.

Before Brittany could speak, Emily beat her out to it, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Brittany was speechless.

"And uhm, thanks for this watch. It looks much nicer than my old one, don't you think?" Emily smiles at her, showing her the watch Brittany gave her earlier.

Brittany smiles too.

Emily's heart beats faster at Brittany's smile. "Uhm, well, I have to go. Thanks for the watch." She said, heading straight to the door. She was completely nervous. Brittany made her nervous. "Damn." She murmurs as she walks away.

Brittany chuckles.

* * *

Santana's flight is tomorrow and she decides to walk around the city of New York. But then she saw someone very familiar to her. Her heart beats fast as she had a good view of the woman walking outside the coffee shop. The woman looks very familiar. She tried to catch her but the woman was fast enough.

Then she goes straight to the hotel. She has to see her best friend before she leaves.

* * *

"You called for me?" Brittany asks.

"Yes. Yes. Come in." Emily slurs. She grabs Brittany's wrist and pull her inside. "Let's celebrate!"

"What?" Brittany pulls her hand away. Emily is severely drunk and she's kind'a scared. "I'll just go back later. I have other things to do." She said, making her way to the door.

But Emily is fast enough to stop her, "Oh come one. Join me in my little celebration. My mom just got married on her third, fourth or fifth? I don't remember exactly." She slurs.

"I…. uhm…" Brittany doesn't know what to say. "You're drunk. Let me take you to your bed."

Emily laughs. "Hmmm, I like that."

Brittany ignores Emily's malicious voice. The woman is drunk and she has to take care of her as her personal maid.

But then, Emily pulls her against her. "Be with me. I like you and I need you."

"What?!" Brittany is on her defense mode. She pulls away but Emily traps her on the wall. She starts to kiss her but Brittany fights her. Emily's lips lands on her neck.

"Come on! I know you want this too." Emily slurs. She starts to unbutton Brittany's blouse.

"No! Get off me!" Brittany gathers her strength and pushes Emily off her making the latter stumble.

The blonde runs away and goes straight to the door. Her hair disheveled. She opens the door fast enough and bumps straight to the other woman outside the door.

"What the-"

Santana holds the blonde in front of her securely. Their eyes met. Blue eyes met brown ones.

They were both speechless.

"Brittany!" Emily yells after a while. "I'm so sorry!"

Santana's brows furrows. "Brittany? Brittany Pierce?"

Brittany looks at her. Her heart slams frantically inside her chest. "Santana?"

Santana hugs her tightly. "It's me. It's me." Her tears fell down.

Brittany hugs back. "I missed you. I thought you forgot about me." She cries too.

Emily was completely speechless as she stares at the two.


End file.
